


Пятисотлетний мертвец

by Nemhain



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Crossover, Romance, Stylisation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Иногда среди вампиров встречаются выдающиеся личности, но такого Анита Блейк не ожидала.





	Пятисотлетний мертвец

Был ранний зимний вечер. Солнце только-только упало за кромку горизонта, но небо еще не превратилось в темно-синий свод, чтобы радовать глаз приятными сумерками. Я бы с удовольствием просто прогулялась, но это было наслаждение, недоступное мне уже очень давно. События происходили в моей жизни с такой скоростью и частотой, что на бессмысленные удовольствия времени не оставалось.

Я припарковалась у здания офиса, и мы с Мэтью вышли из машины. В который раз я порадовалась, что с некоторых пор мой босс, Берт, умудрился переложить хлопотливую работку по приобретению и доставке цыплят или куриц на место анимации на самих клиентов. Не хотела бы я объяснять маленькому сыну Моники, зачем мне нужны живые птицы и что я с ними делаю.

Мэтью прихватил из машины свой рюкзак. Я очень надеялась, что, в худшем случае, через полчаса кто-то из вампиров придет и заберет его.

Он был сыном прошлого помощника, Жан-Клода Роберта, почившего полностью и окончательно на своем посту. А потому Жан-Клод считал себя ответственным за него и помогал его матери воспитывать ребенка. В целом, Мэтью повезло: у него разом обнаружилась толпа дядей и тетей, заботившихся о нем и баловавших его.

Однако в силу того, что простых людей среди нас не было, порою случались неловкие ситуации. Вот, например, как сейчас, когда мы с ним оказались один на один. Мэтью отчего-то любил меня больше прочих. Я же старалась не задумываться о причинах. Вот и в этот раз Моника уехала на полнедели на конференцию и попросила нас присмотреть за мальчиком. Тот, похоже, только радовался: его ждали походы по гостям, ко мне и в Цирк. Сегодня его должен был забрать Мика: они собирались смотреть мультфильмы дома. К сожалению, Коалиция о планах не спросила: около двух часов назад Мика вынужден был уехать разбираться с чем-то срочным. Натаниэль же уехал в Плод еще раньше. Поэтому вместо мультиков Мэтью получил меня, пиццу и рассказ о повадках волков.

Около получаса назад я позвонила Жан-Клоду и попросила его прислать кого-нибудь забрать мальчика — отправляться на работу и поднимать зомби в его компании не хотелось. Я сомневалась, что вид встающего из земли разлагающегося трупа с выпадающими глазами и сочащейся сукровицей кожей, а иногда даже отваливающимися частями тела, способствовал хорошему сну у детей.

Берт уже покинул здание, и это было хорошо: он не видел, что я явилась на вечернюю встречу без пиджака, зато с ребенком за ручку. Еще неизвестно, что, по его мнению, больше напугало бы клиента: почти шестилетний мальчишка или же моя ничем не прикрытая кобура с пистолетом, хоть и сливающаяся цветом с блузкой. Все было просто: в танцевальной школе, откуда я забрала Мэтью, шел ремонт. С моим везением не составило труда вляпаться рукавом в алую краску. Думаю, пока я успела бы объяснить клиенту, что это – краска, а не кровь, тот уже был бы в обмороке.

Учитывая род занятий, вряд ли у мисс Говер были крепкие нервы. Я плохо представляла, какое дело ко мне может быть у доктора исторических наук со степенью в области истории Италии. Интересно, откуда у нее вообще столько денег на мои услуги, а точнее на то, чтобы Берт вдруг пострадал от амнезии и забыл о том, что я отказываюсь поднимать зомби старше пятидесяти-семидесяти лет. Может, она из какого-нибудь богатого рода и не успела попрощаться с любимым дедушкой перед смертью? Надежда на лучшее нас спасет.

Мэтью учтиво поздоровался с Мэри, нашей секретаршей. Я попросила ее присмотреть за ним и обязательно предупредить меня, прежде чем отпускать его с кем-нибудь. В этот момент и пришла мисс Говер. Она была примерно моего роста, очень симпатичная, с длинными вьющимися волосами, золотым плащом падающими на ее спину. Она оказалась намного моложе, чем я себе представляла, да и вечернее платье как-то плохо вязалось с образом профессора университета, о чем я ей и сообщила.

— У меня свидание позже, — застенчиво улыбнулась она.

— Простите, — я скосила глаза на Мэри. Я знала, что она не станет рассказывать Берту о моей вежливости, но следовало убедиться.

— Хотите кофе или чаю? — спросила Мэри.

— Нет, благодарю.

Я проводила мисс Говер в кабинет. Она чинно устроилась на предложенном ей стуле.

— Вы всегда носите при себе оружие? — вдруг поинтересовалось она.

Начинается.

— У меня опасная работа.

— Наверное. Совершенно точно более опасная, чем моя, – у нее была приятная улыбка, хорошие манеры, от нее не исходило никакой угрозы.

Но в моей жизни все редко бывало так просто, поэтому я сразу перешла к тому, что меня волновало.

— Кстати, мисс Говер, я надеюсь, мы с вами встречаемся не из-за вашей работы. Надеюсь, вам не нужно поднять какого-нибудь Папу Римского.

— Почему?

— Я всего лишь аниматор. Я не собираюсь бодаться с католической церковью.

— Послушайте. Я пишу серьезное исследование. Его результаты могут перевернуть все представления об истории Европы и во многом повлиять на мнения об истории Америки. Мне нужен ответ лишь на один вопрос. Это всего минута, не более.

— Видимо, вам нужно поднять вовсе не вашего дедушку.

— Пусть лежит там, где лежит, — как-то слишком спокойно отреагировала на мою шутку она. Похоже, по поводу нервов я ошибалась. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы подняли Чезаре Борджиа.

В приемной раздался звонок, послышались чьи-то шаги.

— Простите, мисс Говер, но, боюсь, вы зря потратили свои деньги на консультацию. Я не поднимаю зомби старше семидесяти лет. Уверена, Берт сказал бы вам об этом, если бы вы обратились к нему с подобной просьбой.

— Почему?

– Не могу.

Послышался смех Мэтью. Похоже, я знала, кто пришел за ним. Оставалось надеяться, что Хуану хватит терпения на несколько минут.

— Говорят, вы можете поднять пятисотлетнего мертвеца.

— Говорят, на следующих выборах президентом станет Хилари Клинтон.

— Мисс Блейк…

— Это технически невозможно.

За дверью послышались звуки голосов. Похоже, Мэри выходила из себя. Довести нашу секретаршу за несколько минут не удавалось еще никому.

— Если дело в деньгах, то …

— Не в деньгах. Я не могу этого сделать. И уж не знаю, кто вам сказал, что могу, но посоветую более не прислушиваться к этому источнику. Никто из практикующих аниматоров не может этого сделать, — поспешила заверить я. — А теперь будьте добры…

И тут дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял один из новых вампиров города, любимый дядя Мэтью, хотя, будь моя воля, я бы его на милю к детям не подпускала – сам еще не вырос. Учитывая, что он был довольно силен, это имело свои последствия. Запустить карусель посреди ночи, например, было вполне в его стиле, и им с Мэтью обычно нужен был кто-то взрослый.

Похоже, сегодня аврал был не только у меня в доме, но и в Цирке. Впрочем, на этот раз Хуан сделал над собой усилие: никаких эпатажных нарядов, только черные кеды, джинсы, ремень с минимумом стальных заклепок и алая рубашка, целомудренно застегнутая на четвертой пуговице и удачно оттенявшая его почти черные волосы и слегка смуглую кожу. При том, что его любовь к украшениям, блеску и цвету ни для кого не была секретом, я отдала должное его усилиям.

— Анита, успокой эту женщину, — он кивком указал на Мэри. – Мы с Мэтью пойдем.

Я подавила желание прочитать ему лекцию о хороших манерах. Это, в конце концов, было существенно лучше, чем если бы он просто взял мальчика и вышел, даже не посчитав нужным поговорить со мной. К тому же, мы с мисс Говер уже закончили.

Кстати о ней. Мисс Говер обернулась и сидела, уставившись на вампира. Он совершенно точно не использовал никакие силы, просто в библиотеках такого не встретишь: он был красив шальной красотой и привлекателен своей неукротимостью. Он заметил взгляд девушки и широко улыбнулся ей, не скрывая клыки. Та ойкнула. Черт! Вот за это ребячество я его и ненавидела. Если Берт узнает, что тут были вампиры, он же крестов над входом навесит и лекции мне с месяц читать будет! А если эта докторша сейчас начнет названивать в полицию и обвинять его в чем-либо, Дойл меня заживо сожрет!

— Идите уже, — с раздражением ответила я, собираясь успокаивать своего клиента.

— Нет, погодите! Постойте, — вдруг очнулась мисс Говер.

Хуан обернулся.

— Хуан Борджиа, я полагаю? — тихо поинтересовалась она.

У меня в голове будто что-то щелкнуло. Такая мысль в голову мне не приходила. Но ведь Жан-Клод сказал бы мне, если бы это было так? Наверное.

Тот коротко кивнул.

— Меня зовут Лейла Говер. Я бы хотела встретиться с вами. Расспросить о вашей семье, — доктор-то оказалась не промах.

Я почувствовала себя как гувернантка при благородной девице, правда, не могла понять, кто из них этой девицей был. Мне совершенно точно нужно было крикнуть «нет!» но я не очень понимала, как я могу предотвратить встречу двух взрослых разумных людей, тем более, что говорить они вроде как будут об истории, а не о конфиденциальном вампирском мире.

Улыбка Хуана стала задумчивой и более лукавой, чем обычно. Мне это не нравилось, но ничего сделать я не успела.

— О, Лейла. Мне будет, что вам рассказать.


End file.
